


Bridal Carry

by DaFishi



Series: Jamilton Month [17]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Peter Jefferson sucks, Thomas and Alexander get panic attacks, and cute, because of crowded places, but they’re married
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-17
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:47:45
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 273
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26504656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DaFishi/pseuds/DaFishi
Summary: Thomas and Alexander are tired at the party.So tired, that Alexander allows himself to be carried by his husband in a bridal carry.
Relationships: Alexander Hamilton/Thomas Jefferson
Series: Jamilton Month [17]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1904938
Kudos: 67





	Bridal Carry

**Author's Note:**

> Today we lost a man.
> 
> A soldier and fellow patriot.
> 
> Goodbye, orange sweatshirt.
> 
> Dog spit is fatal.

“Alexander, I do believe it’s time to take our leave,” Thomas says.

Alexander nods, relieved that he could leave this stuffy party.

The two leave, bidding goodbye to the host on their way out.

Alexander slumps in the seat of the car as Thomas lets out a breath of relief.

“That was a really long party,” Alexander groaned, putting his head on Thomas’s shoulder.

Thomas nods in agreement with his husband.

Crowded places were often triggering for Alexander and Thomas’s panic attacks.

Alexander from the hurricane, and Thomas from his abusive piece of shit that he once called a dad.

“The wine was disgusting,” Thomas says, wrinkling his nose as he recalls the flavor.

Alexander snorts. “You're telling me.”

Thomas starts the car as Alexander buckles himself.

Thomas turns on the radio but immediately shuts it off after ‘Youngblood’ starts playing.

“God, that song is so overplayed and old,” Thomas grimaces.

Alexander lets out a sleepy chuckle next to him.

By the time Thomas pulls into the driveway for their house, Alexander is half asleep next to him.

Thomas smiles and goes to Alexander’s side to pick him up in a bridal carry.

Alexander curls into the warmth of Thomas’s chest. “Sorry.”

Thomas shakes his head. “It’s fine. Go to sleep.”

By the time Thomas takes them both upstairs, Alexander is sound asleep and Thomas is about to pass out himself.

He barely manages to lock the doors and windows of the house and car before flopping in bed next to Alexander.

Thomas blindly pulls Alexander’s heat close to him.

The last thing Thomas heats before sleeping is a quiet, “Good night, Thomas.”

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and Kudos please!


End file.
